Totally, Tenderly, Tragically
by starryjules
Summary: "Because it's you. You, who went to seven different shops to find a Knee-High, Cherry Pie doll for Delores. That man wouldn't just give Jimmy a re-gifted DVD." A series of Finale tags, starting by correcting the only flaw in an otherwise perfect episode.


**Consider this the first of several stories from me, because seriously? I'm gonna have to write all summer to keep my mind from imploding with the implications after that Season Finale. That near PERFECT Season Finale. Definitely my favorite episode in a long time.**

**But one tiny thing irked me, and it jumped out and just begged to be tagged. So here is a little addendum that I am choosing to believe really happened on the show and was just edited out for time purposes. ;)**

* * *

"Guess it's time to get back to work," Jimmy mumbles, watching as Cole disappears down the hallway. He gathers his gifts in his arms, giving them each one more, grateful smile.

"Make sure to watch that soon, Palmer," Tony adds, tapping the DVD. "I'm betting it'll surprise you…"

Jimmy nods adamantly, "Will do Tony, thanks again!"

"Thanks," McGee scoffs under his breath once Jimmy is out of hearing range. "When I get married, I expect something off the registry DiNozzo. I'll be in Abby's lab."

Tony watches his retreating back for several seconds, unable to hide the smirk he's been covering for the last few minutes. But - as always - Ziva sees it immediately and calls him on it. "What is it?"

His look is complete innocence when he turns to face her. "_Contempt_? 1963 film classic. _Brigitte Bardot, _Ziva_._ I think we can agree I'm more partial to the dark haired beauties, but for a blonde…" He blinks dreamily and then gives her a cocky smile.

She doesn't buy it for a second. "That is not what I mean."

The grin falls away, a farce not worth maintaining. "Why do you think there's more?" he sighs, falling into his chair and smacking his computer lightly awake.

She follows him, perching on the edge of the desk. "Because it's _you_. You, who went to seven different antique shops to find a Knee-High, Cherry Pie doll for Delores. That man wouldn't just give Jimmy a re-gifted DVD."

He leans back and laces his hands behind his head with a reluctant smile. "Have you seen it?" She gives him the same impatient look and eye roll that follows every time he makes that particular inquiry. He smiles again and shrugs. "It's not my favorite of Godard's movies. And it's maybe a strange one to give newlyweds. It's a story about the breakdown of a couple's marriage."

She quirks an eyebrow at him and his hands drop back to the desk to fidget. "There are lessons to be learned from it. It's a good...tale of caution for what a marriage can become if it's not properly cared for. The main character's obsession with his work, constantly elevating it above his wife, leads to their demise. Jimmy can get a little too focused on the job - hell, we all do - but he's the first one of us who has a good shot at the happily ever after. I'd just like to see them make it."

He chances a glance up and wonders if she realizes her mouth is hanging open. Her expression is one of true shock, and he'd be insulted if he didn't find that look on her face so damn endearing. He leans forward in his chair, pretending to ignore her presence as he opens his inbox.

"Huh," she finally offers, pushing off from his desk, slowly pacing a few steps back and forth. He clicks on the daily press clips and begins reading, assuming that's the end of it.

She's silent for long enough that when she speaks again - now leaning against the desk behind him - he jumps. "And?"

His hands fall to the keyboard as he glances over his shoulder. "Seriously? That wasn't an awesome enough explanation?"

"_And_, Tony?"

He opens up another message and pretends to be grossly invested in its contents. "The movie was filmed in Naples," he offers in a too-innocent tone. She nudges his chair with her foot when he fails to elaborate. He sighs, staring straight ahead and answers nonchalantly. "And as you know, Jimmy had mentioned they really wanted to hit Italy on the honeymoon this summer, but they could only afford the ten days in France. I cashed in my overtime and some favors from distant relatives to get them into a nice B&B in Naples for a few nights. The tickets and travel arrangements are inside the DVD case.

"Tony…"

He glances back at her with a carefully playful smirk. "If I have to look at a thousand vacation photos and listen to the endless anecdotes about his honeymoon, I'd rather it be stories from my homeland."

He turns away from her, back to his email and pretends to study it intently for several seconds before realizing it's an advertisement for office supplies. Still, her next words are so quiet that he almost misses them.

"You're a good man."

"Careful Ziva, you'll make me blush!" he jokes, but she suddenly grabs the back of his chair, spinning it towards her. She leans over, her hands settling on the armrests.

"Knock it off Tony. You. Are. A. Good. Man. I just wish you'd let people see that," she says quietly, and then her eyes narrow, "And you should start by telling McGee, make him bite his words."

He grins once more, but its softer this time, indulgent. "Eat his words. Bite his tongue. You and I are going to need to work on those cliches this summer." She rolls her eyes again, and he can't help but lean in a little closer. He studies her face, enthralled by the smile playing on her lips. "Now what are _you_ thinking?" he asks impishly.

She chuckles, pushing back from the chair, and Tony can sense her sudden need for a little more distance between them. "I just wonder sometimes if I'm the only one you really let see that side of you," she continues from a safe distance. "Your kindness, your heart, your desire to make everyone around you happy."

"Not everyone," he amends quickly, instinctively. She turns, already a few steps towards her desk, and stares back at him in surprise. He opens his mouth a few times, but in the end he just gives a little shake of his head and amends his statement in a quiet voice. "Not just anyone."

She nods, almost to herself - and for just the briefest of moments - Tony watches as all her walls drop away, "I know."

* * *

**I am working on a full-fledged story that'll pick up after the SF, but I think I will post any random tags/one-shots as one story, so I'm leaving this open for now. I already threw something else on tumblr - it's only about 300 words and monumentally dark - and I'm toying if I want to bring that storm cloud into this sunny little universe :S We'll see! **


End file.
